Wireless telecommunication systems are known. In such systems, mobile communication devices (for example, mobile telephones) are operable to communicate with base stations provided by network providers.
In known wireless telecommunication systems, radio coverage is provided to network connectable devices, such as mobile telephones, or wireless devices such as iPads or other similar tablets, within areas known as cells. A base station is located in each cell to provide radio coverage. Typically, network connectable devices in each cell are operable to receive information and data from a base station and to transmit information and data to a base station.
User equipment roam through a wireless communications system. Base stations are typically provided which support areas of radio coverage. A number of such base stations are provided and are distributed geographically in order to provide a wide area of coverage to user equipment.
When user equipment is within an area served by a base station, communications may be established between the user equipment and the base station over associated radio links. Each base station typically supports a number of sectors within the geographical area of service. Typically, a different antenna within a base station supports each associated sector. Each base station has multiple antennas.
Traditional base stations provide coverage in relatively large geographical areas and those cells often referred to as macro cells. It is possible to provide a heterogeneous network where smaller sized cells are provided within macro cells. Such smaller sized cells are sometimes referred to as micro cells, pico cells or femto cells. One way to establish a small cell is to provide a small cell base station that provides coverage having a relatively limited range within the coverage area of the macro cell. The transmission power of a small cell base station is relatively low and, hence, each small cell provides a small coverage area compared to that of a macro cell and covers, for example, an office or a home.
Such small cells are typically provided where the communications coverage provided by the macro cell is poor or where a user wishes to use an alternative communications link provided locally, by the small cell base station, to communicate with the core network.
Although the deployment of such small cell base stations can provide advantages, unexpected consequences can occur.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved technique for the deployment of small cell base stations.